


FEAR OF DEACTIVATION

by TheCourtJester485



Series: Detroit Become Human: One-shots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Caring Hank Anderson (Detroit: Become Human), Cinnamon Roll Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Comfort No Hurt, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Needs A Hug, Do not post to another site, Family Dynamics, Ficlet, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Swears, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), because obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtJester485/pseuds/TheCourtJester485
Summary: Lieutenant Hank Anderson advents home to find the lights out and house empty. He searches for Connor only to find him hiding after a troubling encounter at the Zen-garden...
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo
Series: Detroit Become Human: One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	FEAR OF DEACTIVATION

Sumo lazily stirs from his doze when his owner stumbles inside the home, tapping shut the door and kicking off his old boots. Anderson squints through the darkness of his living room, flipping on the light with a wide yawn. Dropping his gun and badge on the coffee table he eyes the silver coin on the floor; the kid never leaves it behind...

“Sumo, where is he, boy?” he says, wearily. “Where’s Connor?”

For the past hour he’s remained hunched within the Lieutenant’s bedroom closet; his back pressed against the wall, clutching one of the few shirts that previously hung inside. The LED flickers in a ring of gold, dotting the cream wooden doors with brief, consistent flashes in the cramped space devoid of light. His systems indicate gradually decreasing stress levels as a familiar voice calls out in another room.

“Connor? Where are ya, kid?”

Maple eyes swivel to the closet door beside him, his mouth opens to respond – but he can’t. His voice modulator seemingly preventing the opportunity out of… of…

_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY >_

His name’s called a second time. A light flips on in the hallway, the click synonymous to a pin-drop in the deafening quiet. The bedroom door opens. The struggling android spots the glow through the paint chipped panels. He stares at it through growing... _agitation?_

“Kid?”

“Han-Hank...”

The rugged fifty-something grimaces, unsure of where the muffled voice frequented. Stepping past the threshold he directs his attention on the closet. He rubs his face. Cautious, he seizes the door handle; slowly sliding it open to unveil a disturbed synthetic whom he’s grown to care for as a son.

“The shit – Connor, Con are you okay?” he drops to his level, uncaring for the pain at his knees, “Look at me, kid.”

_[...]_

_[IGNORE]_

_**[LOOK]** _

“They’re coming for me, Lieutenant...”

“Who? What're you talkin’ about?”

“CyberLife,” he twists and clasps the shirt, “they’re coming to deactivate me…”

“What, no, CyberLife’s toast. You an that Markus guy took their shiny asses out, remember? Why’re you so worked up?”

Both bio-components warn of pressure damage when scrunching up his eyes, “Amanda. I don’t know how but she sent me back into the Zen-Garden, she showed me a new, superior Connor model: the RK900. She said that I’ve become obsolete. That CyberLife will replace me with this new model. When I asked what would happen to me she just… smiled. And – she told me I’m to be deactivated in return for failing the company’s mission.”

“Bullshit! They can’t do that –”

“I think I’m… I think I’m _scared_.” he glances down, lips parting in rumination, “I don’t want to be shut down.”

Anderson pulls the boy into his arms, cradling the back of his head the way he used to comfort Cole after a nightmare; “There’s no fuckin’ way I’m letting that happen.”

“If they come for me,”

“Connor...”

_[SINCERE]_

_]HUG]_

_**[PLEAD]** _

_[FRUSTRATED]_

Breaking free of his hold, the android stares up at his friend, hands latching onto the man’s arms. “Please listen to me, Hank, if they come for me, could you do it?” Anderson’s quiet, unknowing of what’s being asked of him. “If I am to be deactivated, I would rather it’s you that triggers the protocol.”

Foreboding dread circulates Anderson’s chest, sympathy flowing through his veins in place of blood, “To hell with that,” he pulls him back into a hug, the beats of his heart pounding against his rib-cage for the android to hear, “I won’t let them hurt you, son. You hear me?”

The LED starts flashing blue again, “Okay, Hank. Okay...”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this artwork: https://twitter.com/Lino_dbh/status/1055422793615982593  
> Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
